<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reefer Madness by kombuchaqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490040">Reefer Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kombuchaqueen/pseuds/kombuchaqueen'>kombuchaqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Business and Pleasure [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Marijuana, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kombuchaqueen/pseuds/kombuchaqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sat one glass on the table beside Rick and continued to drink from the other. Just a few sips of water had you feeling markedly better, but you set to work on something that you knew would bring your hangover to its knees—good old fashioned marijuana."</p><p>After Rick picks up you-an intergalactic bounty hunter-and you have a fun-filled night with some aphrodisiacs, you both need a little pick me up for the hangover that ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Business and Pleasure [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reefer Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to write a follow-up to a previous fic and create a series, so there are some references to part one here, but if you're just worried about the porn it's not super necessary to read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyes slowly blinking open, you wondered why you’d gone to the trouble to add morning sunlight to the simulated environment showing through your windows and you scolded yourself for not at least getting some blackout curtains. As you began to wake, the memories of the night before started creeping back into your mind, and you would’ve thought you dreamt it all up—if Rick Sanchez wasn’t in your bed at this very moment, the dead weight of his arm draped over you and his snoring loud in your ear. You were surprised that he’d asked to stay the night, you were surprised that you’d both stayed up relatively late shooting the shit even after you’d spent yourselves with sex, but you were the most shocked to see what a cuddler he was.</p><p>He really tried to play coy, but you saw right through him. When you turned to spoon him last night he grumbled, but he kept close to you even in your slumber. You thought again about how long it was since you’d shared this kind of intimacy with someone—not sex, but these chaste touches—and you decided you didn’t mind the unexpected familiarity.</p><p>Along with the flashbacks of the romp you and Rick shared, you also felt a pounding in your head, a mild wave of nausea, and horrible case of cottonmouth—a hangover. The alien liquor Rick shared with you had definitely done its damage, even though you’d only had a relatively small amount. </p><p>Blinking a few times, you tried to clear the cloudiness in your mind, but you didn’t yet move your stiff body—due to both your achiness and Rick still sprawled over you. You desperately wanted a cool glass of water to tame the churning in your stomach but you didn’t want to wake Rick—you were enjoying the skin-to-skin contact maybe a little more than you wanted to, and his snoring was somehow incredibly endearing.</p><p>Eventually, you wiggled your way out from underneath him, chilly air hitting your body as you threw back the covers and left his warmth. Shuffling into the kitchen, you pulled two glasses of water, knowing Rick would probably be craving the same relief you were. You took a long draw from one glass and hummed contentedly, the liquid quenching your dry mouth and soothing your stomach. </p><p>Returning to the bedroom, you sat one glass on the table beside Rick and continued to drink from the other. Just a few sips of water had you feeling markedly better, but you set to work on something that you knew would bring your hangover to its knees—good old fashioned marijuana. </p><p>Though you had experimented with some weird galactic drugs, good weed was pretty much all you needed. You were never under the influence on the job, but your work was stressful and a few puffs at the end of the day was always welcomed. You set to work, grinding up a few fresh nugs and lining a crisp rolling paper with the result. The weight of the bed shifted and you heard a low groan from behind you as Rick began to rouse.</p><p>“Oh God, I really forgot how hard of a hangover this shit gives you. B-but I’d say last night was worth it, wouldn’t you? And you already got me a glass of water? Damn, maybe I should wife you up,” he mused, voice still cracked with sleep. </p><p>Chuckling to yourself, you wet the edge of the rolling paper and sealed it, twisting it at the tip. You held it up and admired your work—it was a fat joint for a fat hangover. </p><p>“I’ve got something you might like even more,” you teased, turning to face him and showing off the joint. </p><p>“Woah, w-what you got there? Krootabulan wheat grass?”</p><p>“Nope, just some good ol fashioned Mary Jane. I know how to bust a hangover,” you quipped with a wink.</p><p>“Oh shiiiiiit,” Rick exclaimed, voice still gravelly.</p><p>You brought the joint to your lips and a lighter to the tip. The flame burned through the twisted paper at the end as you pulled the heat farther and farther down the length of the joint. Soon the smoke you inhaled was the sweet and earthy taste of the herb and not just the smoky flavor of the smoldering paper. Pursing your lips, you took a hefty inhale and held the smoke in your lungs for a moment, savoring the first warm waves of a burgeoning high. The smoke poured from your mouth as you lazily exhaled and offered up the joint to Rick with an outstretched hand. </p><p>Your fingers brushed as he accepted the joint, and you felt a shiver of arousal surge through you as your mind conjured images of what his hands had done to you last night; rolling a nipple, crooking inside you, coming down on your backside with a sharp strike. Licking your lips, you watched as Rick brought the joint to his mouth, taking a stiff inhale and immediately catching a cough in his throat. You couldn’t help but chuckle as he continued to hack through his exhale and you took the joint back from him.</p><p>“Aw, old man can’t hang?” You teased, your second inhale elevating your giddiness.</p><p>“You’d cough too if your lungs had seen the shit mine have,” he said, eyelids already heavy. </p><p>Grinning, you took two generous hits in succession, slowly French inhaling the last. Your headache had melted into a comforting calm and your nausea began to subside as you settled into your high. The joint lazily made its way back to Rick, and as he took a big draw in he motioned for you to come closer. His hand snaked up to cradle the back of your neck as you tilted your chin up to accept his lips—and with them a hot cloud of earthy smoke. You giggled a little as you parted, smoke lingering in the space between you. </p><p>Rick took another pull from the joint before passing it back to you, and you gulped as you thought about getting your hands on him again. Was this why he insisted on staying the night? So he could have you again in the morning? Whatever his reasons, you hoped your sultry shotgunning would lead to something hot and heavy. </p><p>Taking your next few puffs, you felt yourself lifting all the way to a gentle euphoria, your body aches and ailments dissolved. Your mind settled into a gentle calmness, waves of arousal lapping at the edges. Neither of you had bothered to dress after last night’s escapades, and you could see through the thin sheet resting over Rick’s lap that he was half hard—the remnants of morning wood and the effects of your salacious shotgunning getting to him. </p><p>The joint back to Rick, he snickered to himself before taking his next hit, coughing a little again and grabbing the glass next to him to swish some water in his mouth. He turned to look at you, eyes lidded and red, taking another puff and handing over the now significantly shortened joint. </p><p>“This-this wasn’t really how I foresaw the morning going, but I’m not complaining,” Rick lamented, a dreamy stare on his face.</p><p>“Yeah?” You postured, taking another hit and slowly exhaling. “How did you see it going?”</p><p>“Well, I was either going to leave before you woke up, or try and charm you into round two.” You noticed his hand, consciously or subconsciously resting on this hip very near his groin, and knew your cheeks were turning red. </p><p>“Or we were going to be attacked by a Florpian death squad,” he added quickly. So that was the real reason he’d wanted to stay you thought, eyebrow raised. You supposed you should be mad, but the weed had you thinking it was a little funny.</p><p>“Oh?” You questioned eyebrow still cocked. Rick looked sheepish.</p><p>“Well,” he began, “when we got back to your place and I realized how off grid you were, I felt pretty confident they weren’t going to find me here. P-plus I figured, you know, between the two of us, we could take ‘em.”</p><p>“You’re a bastard,” you stated, shaking your head but smirking.</p><p>“Hey-not—I’m not denying that. Hope this doesn’t diminish my chances of getting some again,” he laughed nervously. </p><p>“Lucky for you, the weed and my libido wouldn’t have me turn you away even if I wanted to.” You thought about last night, when you pointed your gun at him and the brief flash of fear he displayed. You thought about the embarrassment that flushed over his face once he realized you had got one up one him. Those things stirred something inside you, and you could tell it stirred something in him too. He might talk a big game, but you sensed he liked being pushed around a little as much as he liked being in control. And since he’d pulled one over on you, you felt like doing some pushing. </p><p>You shifted your hips, already feeling yourself wet with arousal. Sucking up the last of the joint, you snuffed it out on the bedside table, paying no mind to the scorch mark it left. Mouthful of smoke, it was your turn to pass it on to Rick as you crashed your mouth over his, lips open and tongues probing, smoke rolling out from between you. </p><p>Between the kissing and the weed, your head was in the clouds. Although the kiss was just as intense, it didn’t seem as desperate as the night before. Your body wasn’t screaming out to be touched as it was with the aphrodisiac, and your caresses felt leisurely rather than urgent.  You were already very turned on, but didn’t feel any need to stop your languid kiss. </p><p>Rick hummed in approval as you brought your hands lazily over his chest, and your breath caught in your throat as he cupped your breast in return. You decided to savor these sensual touches a little more before taking control, and continued to explore his mouth with your tongue and torso with your hands. </p><p>Once you could see that Rick was fully hard, you carefully gloved his cock and barely began to stroke, giving him just enough touch to titillate but not enough to give him what he craved. His breath was hot in your mouth and he let out a whimper you could tell was involuntary. Bucking his hips he urged you to fully grasp him, twitching each time the tip of his wet cock brushed the palm of your hand. </p><p>Swiftly removing your hand, you broke the kiss and firmly gripped his chin, tilting his head back so he was forced to look you right in the face. The move seemed to surprise him, and you relished the redness creeping into his cheeks. You moved to straddle him, your hips resting just above his groin, not yet ready for him to feel your wetness envelop him. You could feel his cock bounce off the curve of you ass as you undulated your hips, spreading your arousal over his stomach. Biting your lip as you ground against him, you threw your head back and enjoyed the friction you created, while Rick took the opportunity to catch a nipple in his mouth. You gasped as you felt his teeth brush the sensitive skin there, the sensations amplified by the weed. </p><p>You dipped your head down to catch him in an aggressive kiss while he dug his fingers into your backside and pressed you down harder into his abdomen. Again you reveled in grinding down on him, your breath hot and heavy in his mouth as you kissed. Pulling back from him once more, you didn’t fight the urge that came to you next; with a firm hand, you brought it down swiftly across his cheek with a slap. Not near hard enough to seriously injure him, but more than enough to leave a growing red mark spreading across his face. You felt his cock jump behind you. </p><p>After the surprised faded form Rick’s face, he immediately curled his lips into a devilish sneer. “I made you mad, huh baby?” He teased, the redness still rising in his face.</p><p>“Not really,” you lamented. “But I still felt like you deserved some punishment.”</p><p>Grabbing you by the back of the head and pulling you in until his breath was hot on your ear, he growled lowly, “Do your worst.”</p><p>Laughing giddily, you began to crawl up him until you hands were braced against the wall and your pussy hovered deliberately over his face. Rick laughed, steadying you with his hands on your hips and crooned, “If this is your worst, I’d love to see your best, because I’m gonna enjoy this.”</p><p>You shut him up by promptly lowering yourself on his mouth, and he began to lap at you with no hesitation. Groaning as his tongue circled your clit, you ground down onto his face and worked your hips back and forth, sure that it was making it difficult for him to breathe. If it was, he didn’t complain. Instead, he hummed as he licked you and dug his fingers into your thighs harder each time he drew a moan from your lips. You struggled to steady yourself and let more of your weight bear down on his face as he tongued you back and forth, dipping his tongue as deep inside you as he could. You knew you were soaking his face, and you knew he probably loved it as much as you did. As he turned his attention back to your clit, you gasped and threw your head back, rocking your hips back and forth even more, craving as much traction as you could manage. Suddenly he took a much tighter hold of your hips, halting your movement, and circled your clit once more, this time tortuously slow. </p><p>“Fuck Rick, yes, just like that, so good,” you mewled, and you could feel him grinning as a result of your praise. You shut your eyes and tried to focus on nothing but his mouth on you, your head fuzzy from both the sensation and your high. Bucking your hips just slightly, you encouraged Rick to give you more but he only slowed his pace and it had you whimpering. There was a muffled laugh from below you, and you couldn’t help but giggle along with him between gasps. </p><p>As much as you wanted to stay put and let Rick continue to tease your clit, you knew he’d have you coming soon and you weren’t even close to done with him yet. You tapped his hand on your thigh, signaling him to let you up, and you crawled back down his torso, this time letting your now dripping pussy rest much closer to his hard and ignored cock. He had the same smirk on his face as he did before you sat on it, but now it was glistening with your wetness, and before he could get a word out you caught him in another kiss. He panted into your mouth, out of breath from his previously constrained airflow, and you smiled as you tasted yourself.</p><p>Leaning back, you licked your own wetness off your lips and look down to drink in the sight of Rick, face red, eyed lidded, and still panting.  Lifting your hips, you positioned yourself over his cock and and grasped it with one had, bearing down on the head just slightly. His cock was dripping, and you slid the wet tip of his cock around your clit in small circles, making both of you gasp. Rick’s tongue had gotten you so sensitive, and you were so itching to get something inside you that you’d almost discarded your previous mission of teasing him. Almost. You slid the head of his cock up and down your slit, resisting the urge to sink down on it fully. Rick hissed each time you let him enter you just a little, never taking him in past the glans. You continued to tease him at your entrance, surprised at yourself for how long you stopped yourself from bearing all your weight down on him.</p><p>“Fuck, please,” Rick breathed, and you felt a pulse of arousal at the desperation in his voice. Smirking, you finally obliged him as you slowly sank down, taking him to the hilt. Both of you went slack, groaning and adjusting to the sensation. It felt so good to finally have him inside your throbbing pussy, and from the way his cock twitched inside you you guessed Rick felt the same.  He was loose and pliable underneath you, and bending down you captured his wrists and caught him in a kiss in one fluid motion. Pulling back, you pinned his arms above him and he did little to resist, eyes glassy and mouth hanging open.</p><p>You carefully began to set your pace, rocking back and forth on his cock, worrying about your own pleasure more than his. He didn’t seem to mind, hissing with each roll of your hips, cheeks still flushed. You savored the friction on your clit and the pressure deep inside you, gleaning great satisfaction from Rick defenseless underneath you with lidded eyes and slack jaw. </p><p>“I like you like this,” you huffed between breaths.</p><p>“D-doped up and balls deep inside you?” He answered, cracking a smile.</p><p>“Exposed. On display for me,” you stated, trailing your free hand from his chest to his hip. Rick shivered under your touch, still smirking.</p><p>“Better get—better enjoy it, baby. Not everyone gets this from me.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Yeah, w-well not everyone puts a gun to my head after fucking me, either.” His reply made you chortle and you released his wrists in favor of shifting your weight back and planting your hands on either side of Rick’s torso, beginning to languidly take his cock in and out. As you casually slid up and down on him, he uttered breathless expletives and “yes, baby”s, encouraging your pace. You loved feeling him bottom out inside you, his cock hitting you deep each time.</p><p>Rick’s released hands came up to grip your hips, fingers clamping down hard into your soft flesh, assisting you as you bounced up and down on his cock. You decided to allow it—you were too eager to get fucked to keep teasing him anymore. Picking up your pace, you let Rick think he was the one setting the tempo as you relished his cock entering you with increasing force. </p><p>“Are you—you done playing hard to get? Because I know you want me to pound you,” Rick panted, and even though his smart-ass remarks made you want to draw it out longer just to annoy him, you felt a heat between your legs you couldn’t ignore. A smirk grin danced over your lips as the only response you gave him was a clench of your pelvic muscles. Groaning, Rick removed his hands from your hips and swiftly brought them down over your ass cheeks, the surprise of the sting on your skin prompting you to gasp. </p><p>“Say it,” he demanded through clenched teeth, stiff hands delivering another abrupt strike. “Say you want me to fuck you.” There was no use in trying to get anything else over on him at this point; you were so hungry for more of the rigorous fucking he gave you last night you would have said anything.</p><p>“Fuck me, Rick. Pound me, please,” you gasped. “I want it.”</p><p>“Ask and you shall receive, baby,” he taunted, punctuating his words with a few purposeful pumps that caused the slap of your skin to echo through the room. You fell forward, spreading your legs farther and giving him full command. He shifted his weight as well, getting in position to put as much power behind his strokes as possible. A sheen of sweat gathering on your brow, you were glad to take the more passive role now.</p><p>He began with a brisk pace and the sensation of his cock plunging in and out of your open pussy was intoxicating, but you knew he was restraining himself. Still, you mewled every time his cock pushed against the right spot inside of you, and Rick seemed to be thriving off your pleasure.</p><p>“More,” you all but whispered, and Rick let out a low growl.</p><p>“I knew I’d have you begging for it,” he snickered, and with that any restraint he was maintaining completely dissolved as he fucked up into you vigorously, the sounds of flesh on flesh ringing out. You went limp as he slammed into you, your forehead slick with sweat now resting on his shoulder. Your senses were clouded with Rick’s groaning in your ear, his fingers digging into your ass, and the mingling of pleasure and pain as he stretched you out and gave you what you had so desperately craved. </p><p>“God, your pussy’s so good,” he huffed, out of breath from his efforts. “And you love this cock, don’t you?” Something told you the question was rhetorical, and even if you wanted to answer you were in no shape to. Instead you practically sobbed as he continued to fuck you, still hanging limp over his gyrating frame. You vaguely though about sitting up to touch your clit, but you were too slack to move, and you honestly didn’t think you’d need to.</p><p>It was somewhat rare for you to cum without clitoral simulation, but Rick burying his cock in you over and over in this position had tension pooling between your legs. You pushed yourself up incrementally, just enough to have you face to face with him. Rick’s eyes were screwed shut, sweat glistening on his forehead, mouth hung open as soft groans fell from it. </p><p>“Oh, God,” you sputtered, feeling the wave of release building in your core.</p><p>“You don’t have to call me God, R-rick is fine,” he stammered, and you barely paid any attention to wiseacre remark as you dug your nails into his shoulders and felt the familiar pressure in your abdomen.</p><p>“Oh fuck, I’m about to cum,” you panted, noting the playful glint in Rick’s eye.</p><p>“Yes,” he hissed. “Go on and cum for me. Good girl.” His encouragement had you gasping, and although it didn’t seem possible, he started fucking you harder once he felt your muscles tense. </p><p>Rick fucked you steadily through your orgasm, hands holding your hips in place as you squirmed with pleasure, wanton moans flowing from your mouth. You focused on his lecherous grin as he continued to pound you far past the aftershocks, the sensation somehow too much and not enough. Pleasure blossomed inside you over and over as he fucked your oversensitive pussy. </p><p>After what seemed like forever, his momentum slowed and you were able to catch your breath. Giving into the overwhelming urge to kiss him, your open mouth met his with abandon, spit messily coating your lips. His cock was still rock hard inside you, and now that your orgasm was out of the way, you had a few plans for it.</p><p>You carefully climbed down Rick’s torso, his cock sliding out of you and leaving a gaping emptiness behind. Mourning the loss of the fullness, you lowered yourself down his body until you were eye level with his cock. He was covered in your wetness, and you couldn’t resist taking him suddenly and fully into your mouth, tasting yourself on your tongue. The sudden sensation saw Rick throw his head back and utter a low grown. Dutifully, you sucked him clean of you and pulled off with a pop.</p><p>Glancing up at Rick, you caught his eye and licked your lips, then sucked your fingers as hungrily as you’d just sucked his cock. It was clear he enjoyed the sight of it, and you hoped he’d enjoy what you were about to do next. Instead of bringing your slick fingers to glove his cock, you massaged the area between his balls and the puckered skin of his hole. Rick let out an involuntary whine, but he made no moves to stop you as you trailed the wet finger to poke at his entrance. </p><p>“Fuck, baby, yes,” he breathed. “Do it.” You were delighted by his eagerness, and you carefully began to sink the digit past the tight ring of muscle. He tensed up at first, but relaxed as you brought your other hand massage the tip of his cock. Continuing to enter him, your finger plunged into him up to the second knuckle and Rick was breathing hard, cock painfully stiff and leaking.</p><p>You looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow, looking for an indication that it was alright to keep going. He gave a slight nod, you gave him your first finger up to the base, and delicately introduced a second. Rick was breathing hard as you continued to open him up, scissoring your fingers gently, searching for his most sensitive spot. You were rewarded with a strangled cry when you found the bundle of nerves inside him, and you began massaging your fingers back and forth while he wriggled underneath you. You considered taking his cock in your mouth while you fingered him, but you couldn’t get enough of seeing it jump each time you passed over his prostate.</p><p>“Hmm, I <i>really</i> like you like this,” you murmured, taking the time to notice just how undone Rick looked. Strands of his messy hair clung to his damp forehead while his hands were tightly gripping the sheets. Taking his twitching cock in your free hand, you smeared the wetness at the tip with your thumb, still unrelenting with the fingers you had inside him. You worked him with steady strokes, massaging the head of his cock with your palm each time. With his labored breathing and the way he clenched down on your fingers, you knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. </p><p>“Oh shit, fuck me, yes, fuck!” He choked, urging you on as you stroked his prostate more firmly and gripped his jumping cock tight. You didn’t let up as his inner muscles contracted around you and his cock shot out thick spurts of cum across your hand and his stomach, and you didn’t stop as he began to lay still, fucking him past his orgasm as he had you. Dipping your head down, you took the oversensitive head of his cock in your mouth, slurping up some of the bitter liquid while Rick helplessly tried to paw at the back of your head.</p><p>Licking your lips as you pulled off of him, you clambered back up to his side and took him in a lazy kiss, letting him taste himself on your tongue. </p><p>“Now who’s begging for it?” You teased, Rick still catching his breath.</p><p>“Holy shit baby, it’s been a while since anyone fucked me like that,” he said resignedly, as you smirked haughtily to yourself.</p><p>You rolled off the bed and slipped into the bathroom, washing up your hands and grabbing a towel for Rick to clean himself with. Coming back into the room, you tossed the towel over and grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table, the cool liquid a relief in your parched mouth. Rick wiped himself down, and pulled out a cell phone you hadn’t seen him with until now.</p><p>“Now what?” You inquired, letting your spent body flounder onto the bed bedside him.</p><p>“W-well, bad news. Looks like the Florpians are still on my dick, and not in the way you just were,” he remarked, glazed eyes still on the phone he was lazily scrolling through. You shook your head and rolled your eyes, sharply exhaling a laugh through your nose. You weren’t sure if he was pulling your chain or not, but you were in such a pleasant haze from sex that you didn’t care, and you damn sure weren’t afraid of any Florpians. You turned to the bedside table.</p><p>“I’ll roll another joint.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>